


AMNESIA [ATEM]

by LuceroSuarez7



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuceroSuarez7/pseuds/LuceroSuarez7
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si de un día para otro pierdes la memoria?.
Relationships: blindshipping - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. No Se Quien Soy.

— ¡Ah!, ya despertaste. —  
  
Miró a un doctor, este me sonríe, saca su estetoscopio y revisa mi respiración.

— Sonidos respiratorios normales... — Me dijo aun portando una sonrisa, luego esos ojos azules se posan en una señorita de cabello rojo, una enfermera. — Parece estar estable. — Dice el médico. Luego voltea a mi. — ¿Te duele la cabeza?, ¿sientes alguna molestia en tu cuerpo?, ¿ves borroso?, ¿te duele al escucharnos?. —  
  
No entiendo por qué hace esas preguntas.

— ¿Dónde estoy?. — Hable un poco lento y siento como me raspa la garganta, por lo que la enfermera se da cuenta y me acerca un caso de agua con popote.  
  
— Por favor, beba. — Me indica, yo con cuidado levanto mis manos, me doy cuenta que mis brazos están, en algunas partes, vendados y otras partes tienes rasgubos y algunos moretones.

Aún cuando termino de beber algo de agua, carraspeo mi garganta para poder hablar mejor. Más sin embargo, el médico se adelanta.  
  
— Te veo confundido. — Me dice. — ¿Sabes lo que te pasó?. —  
  
Niego.  
  
— ¿No recuerdas nada?. —

— ¿Debería?. — Pregunté curioso. Tanto el médico como la enfermera se ven entre sí. — ¿Qué pasa?. ¿Tengo algo malo?. —  
  
— Pará nada... — Dijo el doctor, luego pasó hacia la enfermera. — Ordene una resonancia, quiero hacerle estudios. — La enfermera asiente y se va apresuradamente. El doctor me ve ahora. — No quiero que se asuste, joven Yugi. —

—¿Yugi?. — Pregunté confundido. — ¿Quién es Yugi?. —  
  
El doctor posee un rostro lleno de decepción, logra murmurar algunas cosas que no puedo alcanzar a escuchar, parece maldecir. Luego se calma, me pide que guarde la calma, hay algunas cosas que quiere explicarme, pero deberá decir ellas en un rato cuando termine con el resto de sus pacientes, finalmente sale de la habitación.

Me quedé examinando la habitación. Hay paredes blancas, estoy conectado a algunas máquinas, mis brazos me duelen un poco, tengo una intravenosa, intento mover las piernas, estás, a diferencia de mis manos, me cuestan más moverlas, las siento muy pesadas, extrañado y guaido por un pequeño dolor punzante, destapó las sábanas que me cubren, cuando lo hago, noto que estoy en vuelto en una bata de hospital, pero en mis piernas veo que estas están vedadas y que poseen manchas carmines.

Si así están mis brazos y mis piernas, ¿que le paso a el resto de mi cuerpo?.  
  
Es en ese momento que me levanto y examinó una vez más la habitación y veo en una esquina una puerta de madera donde hay un signo de W. C.

Me dirigí a el con algo de dificultad, me tuve que tirar la intravenosa que portaba, tuve que sostenerme de los muebles que había cerca de ahí e ir despacio, ya que, cada paso quedaba era como el caminar por vidrios, mientras el resto de mi cuerpo temblaba al no poder soportar por mucho tiempo mi peso, tuve que parar cada dos pasos debido a que mi respiración se aceleraba; mi cuerpo parecía estar muy débil.

Una vez dentro del baño, pude ver un espejo de cuerpo completo y note en el estado que estaba.

Mi cabeza estaba vendada, mis brazos estaban rasguñados y vendados de los ante brazos, pequeños rasguños decoraban mi cara, mi labio inferior estaba partido... Llego un punto donde me quite la bata del hospital, Cúando la prenda cayo, supe en ese inta te que algo horrible me había pasado; mi cuello estaba decorado con unas marcas rojas, mis clavícula estaban decoradas con manchas moradas y verdes, todo mi tórax estaba vendado, ya ni siquiera quería saber el por qué, el resto solo tenía rasguños y golpes de tonos rojos que lentamente iban pasando a un violeta.

— ¿Qué Diablos me pasó?. — Le pregunté a mi reflejo. — ¿Por qué tengo estas horribles marcas?. —  
  
Cerré los ojos, intente recordar pero no había nada que llegara a mi mente, lágrimas salieron de mis ojos al frustrarme sin tener, ni recordar nada.

¿Habré tenido un accidente?, ¿me habrán asaltado?, ¿me caí de algún lado?, ¿me desmaye, me golpee con alguna cosa?, ¿me peleé con alguien?.  
  
Había tantas suposiciones y parecía ser que nada se acercaba a la cruel verdad.  
  
— ¿Quién soy yo?, ¿Quién es Yugi?. —

* * *

**Pov Omnisciente.**  
  
Afuera del baño, una persona se encontraba escuchando a Yugi, cuando terminó por confirmar que el tricolor había perdido la memoria, salió de la habitación con discreción, sacó su celular y marcó algunos números.  
  
No tardaron mucho en contestar.

— Está hecho. No recuerda nada. — Dijo el encapuchado retirándose del hospital.  
  
— Eso es genial. — Respondió la otra voz. — Qué empiece la segunda fase. Sombra, encargate de hacer que Yugi Muto, muera. — Dictó aquella mujer de labios rojos.  
  
— Será un placer, my lady. —  
  
El encapuchado colgó la llamada.

* * *

— Siento que algo va muy mal. — Dijo Atem viendo desde el balcón su pueblo.  
  
—¿Tú crees eso?. — preguntó el otro con voz seria.

—Sí. — Atem sentía desde su interior algo de ansiedad, desde hace un par de días que va sintiendolo, era como un sentimiento lleno de desespero, aveces pensaba que tenia un animal adentro y que este desgarraba su interior para poder salir e ir a buscar lo que tanto lo ponía en ese estado... Era tan extraño.

—¿Por qué?. —Sigo preguntando su acompañante.  
  
— Realmente no lo sé. — Atem tocó su pecho, en aquella ubicación de su corazón. — Se siente extraño, cómo si...Cómo si me sintiera ansioso y desesperado por hallar algo. — Fue sincero y aquel sentimiento dentro de él siguió creciendo.  
  
—No me digas que sientes una calamidad acercándose a nosotros. — Dijo Seto serio.

Y derrepente, como si las palabras de Seto retumbaran en el corazón de Atem sintió un enorme vacío, un enorme hueco se alojó en el pecho del Moreno, no sabía como explicarlo, pero al sentirlo, sentia como si le hubieran arrebatado algo importante. No tardó mucho tiempo para que a su mente le llegara solo una imagen de aquel muchacho de bellos ojos.

Seto al ver a Atem derrumbarse de rodillas al suelo se extraño, pues al ver al Faraón con lágrimas en los ojos y la mirada oscura supo que algo marchaba muy mal.  
  
El pueblo de Egipto se sucumbió en nubes negras, en vientos fuertes y violentos.

¿Qué carajos estaba pasando?.  
  
— ¡Atem, controlate!. — Le dijo Seto, intentando alcanzar al faraón, pero este bajo la mirada para comenzar a gruñir como si se tratara de un animal peligroso y salvaje.  
  
Los vientos se volvían cada vez más y más fuertes, comenzó aparecer relámpagos y truenos en el cielo.

—¡¿Qué te está pasando?!, ¡para ya, idiota!. —Grito el castaño, intentando alcar a Atem.  
  
Y en seco, todo se detuvo, los vientos, los relámpagos y los truenos, todo se calmo, pero no fue por mucho tiempo, pues cuando Atem dio un golpe al suelo, este se agreteo.  
  
— No se cómo... No se que pasó... — Decía Atem en pequeños gruñidos Atem, el moreno trataba de controlar su furia, su ira, su tristeza.

El CEO, se acercó al faron, siendo precavido en todo momento.  
  
—¿De qué estás hablando?. — Intrigado y en alerta.  
  
— No puedo sentirlo. — Atem levanto esa mirada oscurecida. — No puedo sentir el vínculo de Yugi. — Se levantó rápido de su lugar. — Algo le pasó.... Algo tiene.... Yo... Yo no logro dar con su ubicación. Hay algo que no me deja dar con él... No creo... No creo que él allá... —

Se queda mudo ante las palabras que iba a decir, la sola idea de pensar que Yugi a muerto le aterra, no sabe que pensar, pero si Yugi hubiera trascendido al más allá, su sacerdotes se lo dirían de inmediato.  
  
¿No se habrá quedó atrapado en el limbo?, ¿o fue llevado al infierno?, no, no podía ser la última opción, Yugi siempre fue y es un chico bueno, ¿por qué ese joven tan talentoso y bueno tendría que ir al infierno?, no tendría sentido.

Aún así, Atem sentía que le habían robado aquella otra mitad de su corazón, ese hueco vacio que apareció de la nada, le hacía sentir fuera de sí.  
  
—¿Hablas de Muto?. — Seto se incorpora en su lugar.  
  
— Estoy seguro que algo le paso. —Dijo Atem.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?. — Cuestionó Seto, iba hacer un chiste acerca de ese par de tricolores, pero no soltó ni una palabra cuándo, Atem giro a sus espaldas, y con el rompecabezas del milenio invoco un monstruo para detener el ataque de otro.  
  
— ¿Quién eres?, ¿cómo te atreves apertubar mis tierras?, miserable mortal. — Hablo Atem con voz fría y firme.

Desde la sombras, salió una silueta con Capucha negra, mostrándose así mismo.  
  
— No deberías de estarme cuestionando. —  
  
Atem frunció el ceño, reconociendo la voz y se puso en guardia.  
  
—¿Quién eres?. ¡Di tu nombre!. — Ordenó Atem con desdén.

— Ya deberías saberlo. — Dijo el otro, tomó el borde de su Capucha y la dejó caer hacia atrás mostrándose completamente. — Después de todo somos de la misma sangre. —  
  
Atem abrió los ojos al reconocer el rostro de su enemigo al igual que Seto que quedó más que estupefacto.

—¿Por qué esa cara?, ¿no me reconoces?. —  
  
—No... No puede ser. — Murmuró Atem.  
  
El enemigo le sonrió con burla.  
  
—Dejémonos de conocentrarme en mi, ¿quieres?, ¿por qué no mejor nos concentramos en Yugi?. —

**[AMNESIA.]** ****  
  



	2. Yo Soy... ¿Yugi?

— ¿Sabes quién soy?. —  
  
—¿Eres alguien cercano a mi?.  
  
El tricolor miraba con confusión al viejito que hace un par de horas había llegado al hospital para ver a su nieto.  
  
— Soy tu abuelo Yugi. —  
  
El menor estaba tan confundido aún que cierta parte le alegraba saber que no estaba solo, que contaba con alguien.

— ¿Yugi?. —  
  
— Ese es tu nombre. — Le dijo Salomón. — El golpe tal vez te borro tus recuerdos. —  
  
— Puede ser... Bueno, realmente no se que me paso, pero creo que eso me importa menos ahora que sé. — Yugi tomo la mano de su abuelo. — Qué estas aquí. —

Su abuelo sonrió con alegría y cierta tristeza al ver su nieto sin recuerdos.  
  
 _“No te tardes faraón. Yugi te necesita.”_ _  
_  
  


* * *

  
_“Dos horas más tarde._   
  


— ¿Estas listo?. — Pregunta Salomón esperando por Yugi. Este sale vestido con un pantalón rasgado de las orillas, una camisa blanca, una chaqueta del mismo color que su pantalón y de calzado unos zapatos del mismo tono.

— Sí... — Yugi miraba el vestuario, no sabía que antes de su accidente usaba esas ropas, ¿su pantalón era así?. — Hay que irnos a casa, creo... —  
  
— Claro. Vamos. —

* * *

_Mientras tanto._   
  


— Así que cachorro, ¿entiendes el plan?. — Seto miraba seriamente al rubio quien miraba la vista desde el décimo piso del departamento, miraba la cuñiudad y lo calmada que estaba, por ahora.

— Sí, entiendo el plan. — Hablo seriamente Joey girando su vista hacia su novio. — ¿Qué hay de Atem?. —  
  
— Aún no tengo noticias sobre él, me preocupa... Pero la prioridad ahora es Yugi. —  
  
— Odio esto. — Dijo Joey. — Cada vez que tenemos un poco de paz, esta es ¡interrumpida!, ¡¿Por qué no sólo el mal se queda estático para siempre?!. ¡¿Por qué no sólo desaparece?! —

— Calmate. — El castaño sostiene a su novio de los hombros para luego abrazarlo con fuerza. A Joey se le cristalizan sus ojos de la impotencia que siente. Seto por su parte también siente lo mismo que Joey; impotencia, enojo y rabia. — Todo estará bien. —


	3. ¿Esta Es... Mi Vida?.

Confundido miraba la casa, de arriba a abajo podía ver una pequeña tienda de juegos.

— ¿Dónde estamos?.— Pregunta el amatista confundido.

Su abuelo le ve aún con dolor en sus ojos, ver a su nieto de esa forma le entristece demasiado, nunca pensó que Yugi perdería totalmente su memoria, incluso se preguntó si llegaría a recuperarla pues el amatista parecía ser otro Yugi y no su nieto.

“Paciencia” se dijo así mismo Salomón: “El doctor dijo que 0robablemente recuperaría la memoria si le muestro algo que le resulte familiar.”

— Entremos, ¿de acuerdo?. — Le dijo Salomón mientras metía la llave a la cerradura para abrir la puerta.

Yugi por su parte veía los alrededores, parecía ser un día soleado y tranquilo. Monótono, a decir verdad. Pero nada de lo que veía le resultaba familiar.

“¿De verdad yo crecí aquí?.” Pensaba el amatista incrédulo.

— Anda, entra. — Salomón sacó a Yugi de sus pensamientos el menor asintió y se metió a la pequeña tienda que también era casa.

Una vez entrando a la tienda vio estantes repletos de juegos de mesa carteles que mostraban publicidad acerca de un tal «Duel monsters”.

No mentiría que el cartel era muy llamativo pues tenía letras grandes y brillosas con animales extraños y personas haciendo "cosplay".

— ¿Acaso sera algún concurso de disfraz?. — Pregunto Yugi sin saber que su abuelo lo veía atentamente y con decepción.

“De verdad ha perdido sus recuerdos. Ni siquiera reconoce el juego.”

Ese pensamiento ponía más triste al abuelo. Pero lo que realmente lo aterroriza a era el saber que su nieto moriría en cuestión de días si es que no llegaba a recuperar sus memorias.

Aquel ser se lo dijo y advirtió cuándo aquella noche trajo a su nieto con miles de heridas en su cuerpo. Haciéndole la promesa al veterano que si su nieto no recuperaba la memoria para el siguiente encuentro, se lo llevaría consigo hacia el reino de las sombras, allá le quitaría el alma.

Salomón movió su cabeza de un lado a otro para quitar esos pensamientos negativos. Necesitaba estar positivo a la situación, se aferraria a la esperanza de que Atem vendría, pues siendo sincero él sabía de antemano que el Faraón haría lo que sea por Yugi, incluso mataría por él si es que se lo arrebataran injustamente.

Pero...

¿Qué probabilidades existían de que el faraón regresaría a ayudar a Yugi?, la última vez, Yugi le contó que el faraón se le había aparecido en el último duelo que tuvo con Diva y Kaiba. Desde entonces, ha pasado un tiempo. ¿Qué le aseguraba que vendría?.

— Disculpe. — Yugi le llamó con un tono cortes y tímido. — ¿Dónde puedo descansar?. —

— Ven, sígueme. — Le indico el abuelito.  
  


* * *

— Es increíble que el combate allá quedado en un empate. — Kaiba esta sentado mirando fijamente a su rival quién, desde que llegó había tenido la mirada sería, pensando en lo que le había pasado.

Atem volvía a pensar en las palabras tan amargas del encapuchado, lo que le dijo lo dejó marcado, preocupado y enojado.

_“ Debiste considerar quedarte con Aibou. Sí hubieras elegido esa opción, nada de esto estaría pasando; Yugi estaría bien, yo, no existiría, sus vidas estarían enredadas en días cotidianos que una pareja de novios, incluso, esposos, estaría disfrutando; paz, tranquilidad y buena compañía tendrían justo ahora... Pero, oh, sorpresa, el faraón vuelve a equivocarse una vez más... Preferiste irte y dejarlo solo, ¡a Yugi!, ¡a nuestra luz!, ¡nuestro aibou!... ¿Cómo te atreviste hacer eso?, después de lo que hizo por ti. Sí yo estuviera en tus zapatos, me hubiera quedado junto con él. Y no lo sé, era probable que justo ahora él y yo tuviéramos una familia.... Pero no. No es así. ¡Y todo por tu culpa!.”_   
  


— ¡Atem!. —

Atem reacciona al grito del castaño. El Moreno le ve desconcertado y un poco molesto.

— ¿Qué pasa?. — Pregunta Atem de vuelta.

— Ven a ver esto. — Le indica Kaiba mientras Atem se levanta y va a su lado para ver que en la computadora del CEO se ve lo que fueron las grabaciones de hace un par de días cuando Yugi recién ingresaba al hospital todo herido e inconsciente.

Atem gruñó con molestia y enojo.

Aquel encapuchado realmente hablaba enserio cuando lo enfrentó.

_“Disfrute tanto de él cuando jugamos.”_   
  


— Ese hijo de puta. — Gruñó de nuevo Atem entre dientes, volvió sus manos puños aguantando la ira que sentía.

— Mis contactos en el hospital me informan que Yugi, unos días después de su ingreso, despertó con amnesia.—

—¿A-amnesia?. — Pregunto preocupado Atem. — ¿Por cuanto tiempo?. —

— No lo saben. La mente es muy misteriosa. Es difícil decirlo. Pero puede que jamás recupere la memoria, por lo que el informe que me pasaron de sus estudios médicos, es que, ni siquiera pudo reconocer a su propio abuelo. —

— Yugi. — Murmuró Atem lamentándose. Pensando de nuevo en aquellas palabras del encapuchado. _Sí me hubiera quedado..._

—Necesito verlo, ahora. —

— Ni lo pienses. — Lo detuvo Kaiba antes de que Atem diera un paso al frente. Este último le miró desafiante. — Si vas ahora, nos expondrá a los dos, recuerda para el encapuchado, nosotros estamos hecho polvo. No sabe que apenas salimos vivos. —

—¿Y qué propones?, ¿ocultarnos como ratas de alcantarilla?, ¿no dar la cara a ese mal nacido?, eso podrás hacerlo tú pero yo no. —  
  


Aún aquellos comentarios lo suelta Atem sin pensarlo, le resulta para el CEO insignificantes, realmente no le importa que Atem se esté expresando así, lo entiende.

—Cálmate . — Le interrumpió Kaiba. —Si no quieres que Yugi muera, no te aparezcas enfrente de él así. Se que tienes miedo a perderlo y no verlo nunca más, pero comprende que debemos de planear un contra ataque con aquel ser que enfrentaste, no puedes enfrentarte así de nuevo. A la próxima te matará y no estaré ahí para salvarte la vida. — Explica Kaiba. Atem solo se suelte del agarre del castaño y se vuelve a frustrar. No puede acercarse a Yugi de golpe y hablarle como si nada, Yugi le miraría raro y se alejaría de él.

— ¿Y que hago?, —Soltó frustrado Atem. —¿me quedo aquí esperando a que mi aibou muera?. —

— No. — Le respondió Kaiba hurgando entre alguna de los cajones de su escritorio sacando un pequeño artefacto. — Tal vez Atem Halackti no se le pueda acercar a Yugi Mutó, pero... — Kaiba le coloca aquel aparato en forma de reloj en la muñeca izquierda de Atem, presiona un botón y la apariencia de Atem cabía totalmente. **+**

De ser un un joven hombre de piel morena, ojos rojos y cabello tricolor con aires de ser el rey del mundo, cambia a un chico con la piel ligeramente tostada, ojos como la madera y cabello castaño.

Atem mira muy impresionado al CEO, y este le sonríe orgulloso.  
  


— Pero Jaden Yuki si se le puede acercar. — Le dice Kaiba.


	4. Desconcierto

Habían pasado los días, los cuales fueron muy desconcertantes y confusos. Parecía que mi antiguo yo, no quería volver, además, estaba el hecho de que me sentía completamente diferente.

Miró hacia arriba y veo que las estrellas de la noche brillan intensamente, jamás he visto una noche así o tal vez no la recuerdo.

Pero siento como si esta fuera la primera de muchas noches que no me siento yo mismo.

¿Hay algo mal en mí?.

— Deberías descansar. — Me pide aquel venerable anciano.

— Sí, solo quería ver la vista. — Le dije cerrando la ventana de mi habitación para luego voltearlo a ver con un uniforme en manos. — ¿Un uniforme escolar?. —

— Vas a la universidad mañana. Es tu último año Yugi. — Deja el uniforme en mi cama. — Pensaras que es muy pronto para ir de nuevo a la escuela, pero no creo que tu inteligencia se haya ido, solo tus recuerdos. —

— Entiendo a que punto vas, Salomón. — El rostro del abuelo se le desfigura en una mueca llena de dolor, aún no está acostumbrado a que lo llame por su nombre. Carraspe mi garganta y me corrijo de inmediato. — Abuelo. —

— Solo... Solo procura asistir, ¿sí? Y no te sientas presionado. Ve a tu propio ritmo. —

—Okey. — Digo bajito. — Te prometo que trataré de re-tomar mi vida. —

Espero eso.  
  


* * *

— ¿La universidad?. —

Atem toma aquel portafolios llenos de papeles e identificaciones falsos.

— Yugi, asiste al último año, así que, se me ocurrió que tú también fueras para que estés más cerca de él y lo cuides. —

El castaño toma su identificación; un pequeño gafete donde porta la fotografía y el nombre del nuevo chico universitario.

_“Jaden Yuki._

_25 años de edad.”_

— Me siento mal por engañar así a Yugi. Es decir; no me puedo presentar ante él tal como soy. — Baja la mirada mientras se cuelga su mochila.

— Piensa que lo haces por el bien de él, Atem. — Seto, se levanta y se para justo delante de aquel joven “Jaden Yuki.” y le extiende una tarjeta negra.

Atem le mira extrañado.

— No es necesario que me des dinero, solo actuar como...

Pero el de ojos Zafiro pone los ojos en blanco y se lo pone en la palma de la mano del universitario para luego volver a su asiento.

— Si te vas a volver a universitario totalmente, debes gastar dinero, además, te hará falta para que te alimentes. Solo recuerda, no te exceda en el presupuesto, por que si lo haces te lo retiraré de inmediato. Además deberas de cumplir con un estricto horari: iras a la universidad, tendrás una vida como todo universitario, te vuelves amigo de Muto y lo vigilias hasta que aparezca de nuevo aquel bastardo, después de eso, lleva a Yugi a su casa y te de vuelves a casa, ¿de acuerdo?. —  
  


— ¿Acaso has tomado el rol de ser mi mamá o qué?. —

— Pues sí, algo así. Además que es la identidad de una mujer que he metido para pasar desapercibido. —

Atem alzó sus cejas sin poder creerlo y y Kaiba enseguida sacó una identificación falsa.

— Mujer de 39 años; Ana Ford, ama de casa y felizmente casada. Tiene un hijo. — Lee Atem con cuidado, mientras ve las características de la "mujer" : Cabello castaño, alta, esbelta, ojí azul. — Se ve muy joven para tener 39 años. —

— Gracias, en realidad soy yo con ayuda del photoshop. —

— Jamás te entenderé, pudiste hacerte pasar por mi padre. —

—Sí, lo sé, pero aquel papel ya estaba ocupado. — Responde Kaiba sacando otra identificación falsa. En esta mostraba a un hombre de 35 años, pero sus facciones eran un poco más maduras que la anterior, de cabello rubio cenizo, ojos color como la miel y barba.

De inmediato Atem supo identificarlo.

—¡¿Joey es mi padre?!. —

— Así es. — Dijo Kaiba. — Aceptó ayudar en todo lo que pudiera. Así que ahora es tu padre: el señor Yoshida Yuki. —

Atem se llevó la mano al puente de su nariz, ¿cómo iba a lidiar con sus "padres" si estos estaban expuestos al peligro.  
  


— Esto no es... —  
  


— Antes de que digas una cosa. Dejame detenerte y explicarte algunas cosas, Atem: punto número uno, no debes de hacer solo esta arriesgada misión, podrías morir intentando acercarte a Yugi. Punto número dos, Joey se propuso para ayudar y yo también, todo fue voluntario y aún que te niegues a que cooperemos, te vamos ayudar sea como sea. Punto numero tres: aquella cosa anda por ahí, acechando a Yugi, queriéndolo matar; Piénsalo así, mientras más seamos, más probabilidades hay de que Yugi este bien. —

— Y hay más probabilidades de que salgan heridos o... Muertos. — Lo último lo susurro Atem, pero Kaiba había escuchado.

— No te preocupes por nosotros. Preocúpate por Yugi, él es la prioridad en esto. —

— ¡Pero ustedes...!.—

— Has escuchado a Kaiba, Atem. — Por la puerta entran un grupo de chicos y todos liderados por una mujer castaña que mira con gracia y emoción al ver al joven "Jaden Yuki".

Atem por su parte no puede creer a quién vuelve a ver.  
  


— ¿Chicos?. —

— Hemos recibido la llamada. — Habla ahora una pequeña rubia. — Y no dejaremos a Yugi a su suerte. —  
  


— Estamos aquí para ayudar. — Dice un castaño.  
  


*Continuará...


End file.
